


Anything For You

by TeamDamon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bottom Trunks Briefs, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Top Son Goten, anyway, but nobody’s married if that makes it any better, probably doesn’t, this got super angsty and I regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: Goten blinked a few times. “Yeah, but… even if I hadn’t made it, the dragon balls -““It doesn’t fucking matter, Goten,” Trunks interrupted, reaching up with both hands and grasping Goten’s face, his blue eyes desperate. “I almost lost you and it was my fault. What the fuck would I do without you?”Goten swallowed, seemingly frozen under the hands cradling his face. He didn’t say a word, not even as Trunks inched closer and added, “I can’t live without you, Ten.”“You’ll never have to, Trunks,” Goten replied gently, and for a fraction of a second, his eyes flickered down to Trunks’ lips. And it changed everything.—Or where Trunks nearly loses his best friend due to his own carelessness and finally reaches his breaking point.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have the latest in my recent string of random oneshots 😂 it’s been ages since I’ve written any proper Truten and I just had to write the boys, I miss them 😭 also this got way angstier than I originally intended so I apologize in advance lol

Trunks sat on his couch, head in his hands, trying to calm his racing mind and heart but finding no success. He squeezed his eyes shut, Goten’s nearly lifeless form flashing before them and forcing him to open his eyes back up before he went mad. 

The battle was supposed to be minor, almost routine in how easy it was to handle, which is why Trunks and Goten had volunteered to take care of it on their own without either of their fathers assisting. They’d handled plenty of similar threats before, both men now pushing 30, and they’d treated this one as a joke the whole time. At least, until it all went south in the blink of an eye. 

And it had been Trunks’ fault. He should have taken it more seriously, shouldn’t have been screwing around and toying with their opponents… should have seen the ki sword that one of them formed before it impaled Goten through the heart right in front of him. 

Trunks had looked on in shock and horror, erupting into a furious rage that sent his power shattering through his own limits and eviscerating their attackers in one single blast. Then he’d caught Goten mid-fall and raced him to the Lookout at breakneck speed, getting him there just in time for Dende to heal him and bring him back from death’s door. 

And of course, Goten had just laughed it off and made a joke about how he really needed to stop dropping dead before he caught up with Goku’s resurrection number. And that was Goten - so lighthearted and easygoing, things just rolling off his back even when they were horrifying, not holding the incident against Trunks in the least. In fact, he had been completely confused when Trunks had apologized for letting it happen, not even occurring to him that it might be Trunks’ fault. After all, everything had turned out fine in the end, right? 

That was what Trunks kept telling himself, but it was no use. All he could think about was that horrible, lifeless look in Goten’s eyes after he’d been impaled, and how completely limp and unresponsive he’d been as Trunks had raced him to Dende. He looked down at his still-shaking hands, clean now but still seeing Goten’s blood that had soaked them earlier, and that was when he gave up and got to his feet with a huff. 

_ Fuck this.  _ Fuck sitting at home and trying to get a good night’s rest and pretend like he hadn’t been fucking traumatized earlier. There was only one place in the world he wanted to be right now, and there was only one way that he could possibly find any peace and relief for his aching heart. 

He flew straight out of his living room window and headed for Goten’s apartment at top speed, his need to be with him growing with each mile that he grew closer. He reached the apartment building in record time, not bothering to enter the proper way and instead landing outside of Goten’s bedroom window and hovering as he knocked impatiently at the glass. 

It was only a moment later when the curtain inside moved and Goten appeared, shirtless and moving a towel through his freshly washed hair. His brows knit in concern before he opened the window and let Trunks inside, saying, “Hey Trunks. What’s up? You okay?”

After slipping in through the window and standing to face his best friend, Trunks stared at Goten in silent relief that he was, in fact, alive and well. After nearly losing him earlier, he felt like he needed to have him close and in his sights at all times to know for sure that he was okay and still in one piece. 

His eyes drifted down to Goten’s chest, smooth and unscarred despite the jagged hole that had marred it earlier, and Goten watched with growing confusion. “... Trunks?”

Trunks felt his eyes starting to burn with tears, and it was then that he lost his tenuous grip on self-control and threw himself at Goten, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Goten stiffened for a beat but quickly relaxed into the embrace and dropped the towel he’d been using on his hair, chuckling and wrapping his arms around Trunks lightly. “This is about what happened earlier, isn’t it? I’m  _ fine _ , Trunks - what’s got you all sappy like this?”

Trunks didn’t answer, instead burying his face into Goten’s neck and just breathing in his familiar scent, letting it calm him and assure him that Goten really was just fine and in his arms.  _ Right where he belonged.  _ Where he’d always belonged and Trunks had just been too chicken to ever make happen. 

Goten let Trunks hold him like that for awhile, lightly patting Trunks on the back before he eventually pulled far enough away to look at him. Trunks sniffed, knowing his eyes were shining and not caring, meeting Goten’s perplexed gaze and watching it shift from confused to a little more serious. 

“... Trunks,” Goten murmured quietly. 

“I thought you were gone,” Trunks admitted, hardly able to get the words out. 

Goten blinked a few times. “Yeah, but… even if I hadn’t made it, the dragon balls -“

“It doesn’t fucking matter, Goten,” Trunks interrupted, reaching up with both hands and grasping Goten’s face, his blue eyes desperate. “I almost lost you and it was  _ my _ fault. What the fuck would I do without you?”

Goten swallowed, seemingly frozen under the hands cradling his face. He didn’t say a word, not even as Trunks inched closer and added, “I can’t live without you, Ten.”

“You’ll never have to, Trunks,” Goten replied gently, and for a fraction of a second, his eyes flickered down to Trunks’ lips. And it changed  _ everything _ . 

Years and  _ years _ of repressed desires came rushing back to Trunks hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He had loved Goten so long - forever, really - and he had never let himself believe that it could ever be mutual. He had never seen anything on Goten’s part to hint at such a thing, had never heard him express an interest in anything but women, had always thought that if he  _ did _ make a move it would irreparably harm their friendship, so he had buried those feelings deep and even convinced himself for a long time that he was over it and over Goten. 

But he wasn’t, and he never would be. And he was finally desperate enough to throw caution to the wind and risk it all. 

He crashed his lips against Goten’s, and Goten went as still as a statue. He didn’t pull away but he didn’t kiss back either, and Trunks poured everything he could into the kiss to try to get  _ some _ kind of response. But none came. 

He eventually pulled away panting, reluctantly raising his eyes and praying he wouldn’t find revulsion on Goten’s face. To his semi-relief, Goten merely looked even more deeply confused than before, and now his cheeks were flushed too. 

Goten gently raised his hands to Trunks’ wrists, but Trunks refused to let him go. “Trunks, what…”

“I need you,” Trunks confessed brokenly. “Just… just for tonight, please.” He leaned his forehead against Goten’s and closed his eyes, but Goten kept his on Trunks. “I’ll never ask for this from you again, I swear. Just… just one night. Please, Ten.”

Trunks braced himself for rejection, knowing that he was asking for too much. Not only was pretty sure Goten held zero attraction towards men, he had also been dating the same woman for 6 months or so, so he wasn’t even single. And Son men were known for their undying loyalty. 

The seconds ticked by, and when Trunks was on the verge of panicking and bolting, Goten exhaled shakily and finally gave his answer. “Okay.”

Trunks’ eyes flew open in shock. 

Goten smiled softly, running his hand down Trunks’ arm. “You know I’m always here for you, Trunks. Anything you need.”

Trunks smiled back a little bit, though he couldn’t help but point out, “Your girlfriend -“

Goten shook his head, cutting him off. “Doesn’t matter. Come here.”

A strong, rough hand slipped into Trunks’ silky hair, and Trunks closed his eyes and met Goten halfway for a kiss that made his blood turn to lava. This time Goten’s lips moved against his, and despite being tame and sweet it was the most electric kiss of Trunks’ entire life. For so long he’d fantasized about how Goten would taste and how his lips would feel pressed to his own, and his wildest dreams could have never done it justice. Trunks let his hands fall from Goten’s face, sliding down over his neck and then his shoulders, over smooth, warm flesh that was his to touch for the night, and the mere thought resulted in Trunks growling lightly and deepening the kiss. 

Goten’s breath hitched when Trunks’ tongue slid into his mouth for the first time, his entire body going still for a moment, but he recovered quickly and kissed Trunks back in a way that made his toes curl. Goten was good with his tongue, as good as Trunks was, and they stood there by the window making out like teenagers until Goten finally broke for air and gave Trunks a little smile. 

“Come on,” he murmured, taking Trunks’ hands and walking them backwards towards his bed. Trunks stared at him with deep lust the whole way, running his eyes down Goten’s muscular chest and gorgeously defined abs, until his skin disappeared beneath the hem of old gray sweatpants. Once they reached the bed, Trunks pushed Goten down to sit on the edge, then dropped down to his knees before him. Goten’s palms leaned on the mattress behind him, his legs widening to make room for Trunks as he leaned up to a press a kiss to the center of Goten’s chest. 

Trunks kissed his way to Goten’s heart, nuzzling his skin there and feeling the rhythmic  _ thump thump _ against his lips, kissing him there sweetly as if in apology for not preventing his earlier injury. Then he started drifting downwards, letting his tongue tease at a nipple and making Goten hiss in response before he moved down lower. 

Trunks looked up as he dipped his tongue in the curves of Goten’s abs, finding Goten staring down at him in slack-jawed wonder. Trunks blushed and closed his eyes, wishing Goten wanted him the way that Trunks wanted him. He’d make this good for Goten and make sure that he enjoyed himself, but he was under no illusions as to what this was - Goten was just providing him a comfort, albeit a slightly unconventional one, and there was no way that this was as thrilling and amazing for him as it was for Trunks. 

But that was okay, Trunks thought as he reached for the waistband of Goten’s pants and tugged, Goten lifting up and letting him pull the fabric down. He’d take what he could get, and when Goten’s cock slipped out of his pants half-hard, it was more than Trunks had been expecting. He could  _ definitely _ work with this. 

As Trunks took him in hand and began slowly stroking him to full hardness, Goten groaned faintly and whispered, “Hey, Trunks, you don’t have to -“

“I want to,” Trunks assured him, meeting those dark eyes and shooting Goten a little grin. Goten licked his lips in response, gaze locked on Trunks’ own, and Trunks maintained that eye contact as he leaned down and ran his tongue along the tip. 

Trunks hummed in delight, unable to hold back the sound, and closed his eyes as he kept stroking and running his tongue all over the cock he’d always wanted to taste. Goten was panting lightly by the time Trunks finally sucked him into his mouth, pulling a deep moan from Goten that made Trunks’ heart nearly stop. He wanted,  _ needed _ to hear more, working his hand in tandem with his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, taking him deeper and deeper as he went. 

“Holy shit, Trunks,” Goten gasped, grasping the sheets hard beneath his hands and dropping his head back. “ _ Fuck _ , you’re good at that.”

Trunks let those words fuel him, sucking harder and faster, wanting to feel Goten let go and come down his throat, wanting to drink him up and savor the taste. But just when he knew he was getting close, Goten cursed and gently pushed Trunks away. Trunks made a noise of disappointment and looked up in confusion, but Goten just chuckled and said, “You didn’t come all this way just to blow me, Trunks. Come up here, let me touch you.”

Trunks almost moaned out loud just at those words, losing his breath as Goten reached down and tugged him upwards by his collar. Then they were kissing again, and this time Goten’s fingers began deftly working their way down the buttons of Trunks’ shirt as their lips and tongues moved together. Trunks let Goten push the shirt from his shoulders and to the floor, panting and moaning when Goten then began kissing down his neck as his hands went to Trunks’ pants. One began pulling at his belt while the other crept lower, rubbing his  _ very _ hard cock through his pants, and Trunks let out a strangled moan that he couldn’t hold back. 

Goten chuckled against his neck. “Wow, you really  _ do _ need this, huh?”

Trunks didn’t answer, not trusting himself to not say far more than he should. Goten didn’t seem to mind, pulling his hand away to tug down Trunks’ pants and boxers in one go. After Trunks stepped out of them, Goten ran his eyes over his best friend’s naked body for a moment before murmuring, “Lay down, Trunks.”

Trunks followed Goten’s direction without hesitation, laying in the center of the bed and resting his head on Goten’s pillows. The bed was warm and smelled like Goten - and a bit like a woman’s perfume, which Trunks didn’t wanna think about - and Goten was quick to follow, crawling over Trunks and kissing him deeply enough to take his breath away. Trunks wrapped his arms around him, snaking a leg over his hip to pull him down and make them grind together. 

Goten groaned against Trunks’ mouth, enjoying the friction but not letting it go on for very long before he pulled away and shifted to the side, making room to run his hand down Trunks’ stomach towards his already leaking cock. 

Trunks gasped softly as Goten touched him for the first time, rubbing his palm over his length before wrapping his fingers around it and stroking lightly. Goten watched as Trunks’ eyes rolled shut, his breaths coming heavier as Goten pleasured him, and when Trunks opened his eyes next, his heart stuttered at the unexpectedly lusty look on his face. 

“Feel good, Trunks?” Goten asked lowly, just before leaning down to suck one of Trunks’ nipples into his mouth. 

Trunks arched up, crying out at the dual sensations. “ _ Fuck, Ten _ …”

Goten kissed and nipped his way up to Trunks’ neck, where he sucked a few deep bruises that would last at least a few days. Trunks felt like he’d died and gone to Otherworld, but he still wanted more - after all, this was a one time thing and he had to take all that he could get. 

“Ten,” he breathed, “will you fuck me?”

Goten stilled instantly. He slowly raised his head and looked down at his best friend in surprise. “You… really?”

Trunks nodded. “Please.”

“I don’t… will it hurt you?”

Trunks laughed, reaching up to touch Goten’s face affectionately. “Not at all. Trust me. I want it so bad, Ten.”

Goten blinked a few times, then grinned back and nodded. “Okay. Show me how?”

Trunks nodded. “Get lube, finger me first. Then you can fuck me.”

Goten rolled over in a flash, rummaging around in his bedside drawer before returning with a half-empty bottle of lube. Trunks shifted over to his hands and knees, a faint thrill of self-consciousness making itself known until Goten lightly slapped his ass and groaned, “You always did have a nice ass.”

Trunks turned his head to grin at him over his shoulder. “Think so?”

Goten poured the liquid on his fingers, giving a lighthearted shrug. “One or two fingers?”

“I can take two,” Trunks replied. He was no stranger to this, and even if he was, he wanted to fucking  _ get to it _ . 

Goten carefully touched his slick fingers to Trunks’ entrance, getting him nice and wet and teasing for a moment before gently pressing inside. Trunks gasped and arched at the intrusion, his body nearly overheating as Goten made a sound of pure amazement behind him. 

“Holy fuck, you’re  _ tight _ . And so hot,  _ goddamn _ ,” he marveled, working his fingers in and out slowly and watching Trunks’ body greedily suck him in. 

“C-curl your fingers,” Trunks gasped out after a few moments, rocking back on Goten’s hand to take more of him in. “You’ll feel a little b-  _ oh fuck, shit, Ten -“ _

Goten smirked. “Prostate, right? Did I find it?”

Trunks cursed and dropped his face down into the pillows, his entire body jolting with overwhelming pleasure as Goten hit that spot with every thrust of his hand. Trunks babbled the younger man’s name and grew dangerously close to coming way too soon before gasping, “S-stop, I’m gonna -“

Goten stopped in an instant, carefully pulling his fingers free and dropping a kiss to the small of Trunks’ back. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Trunks groaned as he rolled over to his back, opening his legs wide and reaching for Goten. Goten took his hand and let Trunks pull him down, their lips colliding in a hungry kiss as Goten settled on top of Trunks. They broke apart when their lungs began to burn for air, and then Goten looked down between them and reached to guide himself in. 

“You sure you want this?” Goten asked, the head of his cock pressing against where Trunks craved it. 

Trunks nodded. “Give it to me, Ten.”

Goten didn’t make him wait. He pushed in, sliding deep into his best friend and not stopping until he bottomed out. Trunks gasped and dug his short nails into the backs of Goten’s shoulders, his eyes rolling shut in bliss at being filled up so perfectly by the man he’d pined for and dreamed of for years. During that moment Trunks let himself pretend that this was something real unfolding between them and not a mistake that Goten would likely regret once the morning came. The truth of it all was just too bittersweet, so for a little while, he let himself believe a lie. 

“Mm, Trunks,” Goten groaned, his forehead pressed to Trunks’ temple. “You feel fucking amazing.” He began moving slowly, building a careful rhythm as Trunks’ body quickly adjusted to him. It wasn’t long before Trunks was rocking up to meet each gentle thrust, prompting Goten to kiss Trunks wildly and start  _ really _ fucking into him. 

Trunks was on fire. Nothing had ever felt as good as this, and nothing  _ could _ ever feel as good as this. This was  _ right _ , this was exactly where he belonged, and he never should have asked Goten for this because it was gonna break his damn heart into a thousand pieces when he kept his word to never ask Goten for this again. What was he thinking?

Trunks looked up and watched as Goten took him, his face flushed and hair messy, eyes closed and mouth open as he let out little moans of pleasure, and Trunks couldn’t help but fall even more in love with him. He was perfect, everything that Trunks had ever wanted and needed, and despite how close they were right now, somehow Goten had never felt more out of reach. 

The next time Goten’s eyes opened, he paused his movements and asked concernedly, “Are you okay? Trunks, you’re crying.”

“I’m fine,” Trunks lied, reaching up and pulling Goten down for a desperate kiss. “Don’t stop, Ten.”

Goten picked up the pace again, but he watched Trunks with softly worried eyes and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. “Please don’t cry.”

Trunks let out a soft sob, his fingers sliding into Goten’s hair and gripping hard as he blurted, “Promise me you’ll never leave me. Please, Ten. I can’t live without you.”

“I’ll never leave you, Trunks,” Goten whispered back. “I promise. I can’t live without you either, you know.”

Trunks gazed up at him with watery eyes, wanting so badly to tell him how much he loved him, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead he leaned up and poured all of his emotions into a desperate, fiery kiss, and when Goten returned it with equal fervor, it was all Trunks needed to finally hit that sweet precipice and come hard between their bodies. He heard Goten gasp and moan when his body clamped down on Goten’s cock, and then just a few erratic thrusts later Goten was coming too and filling Trunks up at last. 

Trunks had never felt so satisfied in all his existence. It was almost like having a full meal for the first time after surviving on mere scraps for one’s entire life.  _ This _ was what sex was supposed to be like when it was with the right person. 

For a long time, neither man made any effort to move or separate. They laid there in each other’s arms, still connected in the most intimate of ways, basking in the afterglow and wanting it to last as long as possible. Trunks could have fallen asleep like that and not minded in the least, but eventually Goten dragged himself up and off of him to flop down on his back next to him. 

Trunks immediately missed the weight and the heat of Goten’s body. 

“Holy shit,” Goten groaned, taking a deep breath and dragging a hand over his face. “That was fucking  _ amazing _ .”

“Yeah,” Trunks agreed, though he could feel himself growing colder by the second. The reality of what they’d done - of what  _ he _ had done - was already breathing down his neck and threatening to ruin it all, so Trunks decided there was really only one thing to do. He pushed himself up to a sitting position, running his fingers through his hair absently and deciding the sooner he got out of Goten’s space, the better. He’d already made things weird enough between them, and he didn’t want to make it worse by lingering and overstaying his welcome. 

But as soon as he made to stand up, there was a warm hand on his lower back and a sleepy voice asking, “Where’re you going?”

Trunks looked back at Goten in surprise. “Just… figured I’d clean up and go.”

“You don’t have to go,” Goten said, gently sliding his hand up and down soothingly. “Besides, I don’t think you really  _ want _ to.”

When Trunks hesitated, unsure of quite what to do, Goten sighed and sat up. Then he gently pushed Trunks back down to the bed with a grin and told him, “Just stay here and relax. I’ll get us both cleaned up, and you can sleep here tonight. How’s that sound?”

Trunks smiled. Goten  _ did _ always know just what he needed. He always had. “Okay. Thanks, Ten.”

“Course,” Goten grinned, reaching down and taking Trunks’ hand, giving it a squeeze. “It’s like I said earlier. Anything you need.”

Then he was up and heading to the adjoining bathroom, and Trunks closed his eyes and let out a long, deep breath. Tonight was going to change everything, and yet in the end it would change nothing. Goten would never be his, not truly, and Trunks would always want more and pine for what he could never have. But now he’d had a taste, and the memory of it would drive him mad until his dying day. 

Next to the bed, Goten’s phone lit up and vibrated softly with an incoming text from his girlfriend. Trunks glanced at the phone and then quickly looked away, dragging both hands over his face. 

_ What had he done?  _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, turns out I absolutely HAD to write another chapter, from Goten’s POV this time 👉🏻👈🏻 Might add more eventually, kinda just having fun with it 😂 thank you guys for your comments and kudos!! I hope you all like it 😊

Goten tried to forget, he really did. He did his very best to move on and tell himself that it had just been one night born of extraordinary, random circumstances, and that it wasn’t a big deal. It wouldn’t change anything between him and Trunks, nor anything between himself and his girlfriend. 

It was just one night of (extremely good, mind-blowingly intense) sex. That’s all it was, and all it would ever be. And that was fine. 

But of course, none of that turned out to be true. Despite his best efforts to feel neither guilty nor curious about repeating the night’s events, it was only a matter of time before he succumbed to both. Before he knew it, he was drowning in guilt over cheating on his poor innocent girlfriend and also slowly becoming consumed with thoughts about what another night with Trunks would be like. 

It blindsided him as much as Trunks had that night. While there had been some confusing feelings and thoughts in their adolescent and teenage years, Goten had never really looked at Trunks like  _ that _ . Or at least he didn’t think he ever had, but these days it was hard to know for sure. He’d never felt as confused as he did now, especially once his inner turmoil began to bleed over into his relationship with his girlfriend. 

For the first time  _ ever _ , he had a difficult time staying hard while in bed with her. While at first he was tempted to blame it on guilt, the fact that he was able to not only keep going but have a deliciously powerful orgasm by thinking of Trunks and the sex they’d had, how tight and  _ hot _ he’d been… well, his theory was quickly proven wrong. Which wasn’t exactly a comfort. 

And now, a few nights later, he was seated on his couch with a drink in hand, alone and trying to think of anything  _ but _ Trunks. He’d flaked out on a date with his girl, lying to her that he didn’t feel well, but the truth was he just didn’t have it in him to kiss her and touch her tonight when his mind and heart were apparently somewhere else entirely. 

But he couldn’t go to Trunks, either. They’d barely spoken since that night, but that wasn’t abnormal for them - they were both busy men, after all. Still, he was incredibly nervous to see Trunks again, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to fly right out the window and find him and… 

…. And he wasn’t sure. That was the problem - he was so terribly unsure about  _ everything _ all of a sudden. A part of him felt as if the obvious answer was to go to Trunks and fuck him again as an experiment and lay to rest the question of whether it had been an anomaly or not. But another part of him was terrified of that idea, convinced that it would make things between him and Trunks irreparably weird and set them on a path that neither of them were prepared to go down. 

Left with two choices - sitting on his couch drinking alone, or tracking Trunks down and… well, he wasn’t sure - Goten knew deep down which side would eventually win out. After a few more moments of overthinking, he drained his glass and set it down before standing up and heading for the door. 

Whatever would be would be, he decided. Either way, time to stop being a coward and fucking confront it. 

He took to the skies and felt out Trunks’ ki, unsurprised to find it flickering calmly in his Capsule Corp office. Late nights at work were the norm for Trunks, and Goten had shown up many times to drag him away for either sparring or a party or just hanging out. Tonight would be different, however, even though Goten still wasn’t quite sure just  _ what _ he planned on doing once got there. He was acting mostly on instinct, for better or worse, and counting on it to not fail him once he got there. 

When he approached the building, he floated to Trunks’ office window and found it open. He stretched out his senses and found the rest of the building mostly deserted, and he couldn’t help but chuckle - what other company’s CEO pulled late nights at the office while the underlings kept normal hours? 

Peeking through the open window, he found Trunks hunched over his desk and reading through a mountain of paperwork. He wore a dark blue suit sans jacket, top shirt buttons undone and tie loosened, black rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and several empty coffee cups littered his desk. It was a familiar sight that made Goten smile as he tapped his knuckles against the glass. 

“Knock knock.”

Trunks’ head flew up, eyes widening in surprise and a genuine smile forming on his lips. “Goten, hey. What’s up?”

Goten shrugged, ducking inside and landing lightly on his feet. He slipped his hands into his pockets - he was just in gray sweatpants and a black tank top, having spent most of the evening training in a failed attempt to get out of his own head - and replied, “Nothin’ much. Figured I’d see if you wanted to hang out, but then I felt your ki here.”

“Yeah,” Trunks sighed, leaning back in his seat and stretching his arms over his head. “It’s been one of those days. Too much to do, not enough hours in the day.”

“I’m pretty sure whatever the hell all  _ that _ is,” Goten shrugged towards the giant paperwork pile, “can wait until tomorrow. You eat dinner yet?”

“Yeah, I did,” Trunks yawned. He glanced towards the clock on his office wall and paused. “Shit, it  _ is _ late.” His eyes shifted to Goten’s curiously. “Why are  _ you _ out this late?”

Goten just  _ barely _ suppressed a faint blush. “I was bored at home. Thought I’d come by since I haven’t seen you since…”

Trunks shifted in his seat, going red and looking away. Goten watched him carefully, heart suddenly in his throat as he waited for Trunks’ reply. 

“Yeah, I… I've been busy,” Trunks finally managed. “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” Goten murmured. “I’ve been busy too.”

Trunks nodded absently, forcing himself to look up and meet Goten’s eyes. “I’m sorry about… that night. I was just… I didn’t mean to make things awkward or -“

“Trunks, don’t,” Goten gently interrupted, moving closer and sitting on the one edge of Trunks’ desk that wasn’t covered in crap. “You don’t have to do that. It’s fine. And I don’t regret anything that happened.”

Trunks blinked at him, surprised. “You don’t?”

Goten smirked. “Nah, man. So don’t worry about it.”

Trunks visibly deflated, letting out a sigh. “Okay. I’d just… never forgive myself if I screwed things up between us.”

“It would take a lot more than some super hot sex to do that,” Goten winked, playing it cool on the outside while his insides churned with anxiety. He felt like he might just burst at any minute, and he didn’t even know why - he hadn’t expected to feel like this at  _ all _ . 

Trunks paused at that, a flicker of mischief in his blue eyes. “... Super hot, huh?”

Goten’s stomach flipped. “I mean, yeah. Didn’t hear me complaining, did you?”

“No, but… well, anyway.” Trunks’ blush deepened, and he ran a nervous hand through his hair. 

Before Goten could stop himself, he grinned and told him, “You’re cute when you blush.”

“Fuck you,” Trunks rolled his eyes, but his blush remained. 

“If you want,” Goten shot back before he could think better of it. He froze in an instant and so did Trunks, and Goten would have given his left arm in exchange for a rewind button.  _ Shit _ .

A beat passed, and when it became clear Trunks didn’t know what the hell to do, Goten let out a breath and shifted to a more neutral topic. “C’mon, Trunks. Let’s get you home.”

“I can’t,” Trunks sighed, eyes drifting back to the mess on his desk. “I still haven’t finished this report on -“

“It’ll still be here tomorrow,” Goten pointed out. “You need some sleep.”

“I’m fine, I just need to -“

“Trunks.” Goten took a chance and reached out, taking the corner of Trunks’ glasses between his fingers and gently pulling them off of his face. Trunks froze and stared at him as he did it, and Goten couldn’t deny the sudden flash of heat he felt at the seemingly innocuous gesture. “Seriously. No more work, okay?”

Trunks blinked, that cute flush reappearing on his cheeks. “I… okay.”

Goten folded the glasses and set them aside, smiling at Trunks. “Good.”

Trunks didn’t say a word, but his eyes began to rove over Goten. First his face, then his shoulders and arms, the muscles on display thanks to his tank top, and then down to the strong thighs beneath the thin gray material of his pants. Goten fought a shiver, never having been so overtly checked out by Trunks before. 

Trunks realized what he was doing and stopped abruptly, blinking and then all but flying to his feet. “Sorry, I - I should go. Go home. I -“

Goten’s hand shot out of its own accord, seizing Trunks’ wrist. “Wait.”

Trunks stared at Goten in surprise, and Goten stared back in almost equal confusion. Eventually Goten swallowed and murmured shakily, “Trunks, I… I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Trunks grimaced and tried to pull away, but Goten held firm to his wrist. “Ten, please don’t -“

“I’m serious,” Goten retorted. “And I don’t wanna dance around this, Trunks. Not with you. When do we ever do this awkward shit?”

Trunks huffed. “I don’t know, I guess when we fuck after being best friends our whole lives.” Then he paused and cautiously met Goten’s gaze. “You don’t have to do this, Ten. I meant what I said - I’d only ask you for it once. It… I needed you that night, but I… I don’t expect…”

Goten’s hand slid down from Trunks’ wrist, gently grasping his hand instead. “But you liked it, right?”

Trunks eyed him in surprise. “... You know I did, Ten. It was amazing.”

Goten grinned, a hint of pride in his dark eyes. “Yeah, it was. And that’s why I can’t stop thinking about it. And you.”

Trunks’ gaze was full of anxiety and hesitance, but Goten thought he saw a spark of hope in there too. “Ten…”

Goten got to his feet then, closing the already short distance between them and still acting on the instincts he’d been counting on this whole time. “You’re so beautiful, Trunks,” he murmured, reaching up and cupping Trunks’ cheek as the older man blinked in surprise. “You always have been and I’ve always known it, I just… had no idea how much I’d like the way you taste.”

Trunks shuddered, his eyes turning molten and hooded at those words. “Fuck,  _ Goten _ ...

Goten ran his thumb along Trunks’ lower lip, then leaned in and claimed those lips as his own. Trunks moaned at that first contact, and Goten didn’t think he’d ever gotten so hard so fast. He was already aching as he kissed the hell out of his best friend, neither of them holding back as heat exploded between them. It was as if as soon as their lips touched, they simply couldn’t get enough of each other fast enough. 

Why had he been fighting this and hemming and hawing?! This was fucking  _ amazing _ . 

They kissed until their lungs burned and forced them apart, but Goten didn’t go far. He started trailing kisses down Trunks’ throat as Trunks gasped and slid his fingers into Goten’s hair. 

“Ten, what… what about your… girlfr-“

Goten cut him off with a swift kiss to his lips. “Hush, Trunks.”

“But -“

“Do you really want me to stop?” Goten asked lowly. “Because I will, but only if you really want me to.”

Trunks stared at him long and hard, silence filling the space between them until he gave in with a groan and kissed Goten with everything he had. Goten grinned against his lips, hands wrapping around Trunks’ waist as he murmured into the kiss, “ _ Good boy _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Trunks cursed before sliding his tongue deep into Goten’s mouth. His dragged his hands up Goten’s arms and to his shoulders, only to drop them down to Goten’s waist and start tugging at his shirt. 

Goten chuckled. “Want me to fuck you right here in your office, Trunks?”

“Please,” Trunks groaned, licking his lips and watching as Goten peeled off his tank top and tossed it aside. “God you’re so fuckin’ hot, Ten.”

Goten was a generally confident man, but rarely did someone’s words make him tremble with pride. Trunks’ did. 

Trunks crowded Goten against the side of his desk, his lips latching to Goten’s neck as his hands ran up and down his broad, chiseled chest. Goten closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the sensations, telling himself to not rush this encounter but quickly finding his will tested when Trunks’ mouth drifted down to his nipple and his palm pressed to Goten’s hard cock through his pants. Goten threaded his fingers into Trunks’ hair and gave a harsh tug, pulling a moan from Trunks’ lips as he pulled away and looked up at Goten hungrily. 

Goten grabbed Trunks and turned them around, pushing at Trunks until he was sitting on his desk and Goten was standing between his legs. Goten kissed him hard and reached between them, ripping Trunks’ shirt down the middle and sending the buttons flying everywhere. Then he reached lower and had Trunks’ belt undone and pants pushed down in what felt like the blink of an eye, and he broke away once Trunks’ cock was free and waiting for him. 

“You’re so hard for me,” Goten marveled as he wrapped a hand around him and started gently, slowly stroking him. Trunks sighed deeply and closed his eyes, tipping his head back, and Goten pressed a kiss just under his chin. “How long have I turned you on like this?”

Trunks moaned but didn’t answer, and Goten suspected his silence was answer enough.  _ Awhile, then _ , he thought, kissing and nipping at Trunks’ pulse point and sucking until a dark bruise appeared. 

“Should have said something sooner, Trunks,” Goten murmured, pulling away only to drop down and bring his face level to the cock in his hand. Trunks’ head lifted and his eyes were dilated and heavy as he watched Goten lean in and, maintaining eye contact, lick a hot stripe up the length of him. 

This wasn’t the first blow job Goten had ever given, but he hadn’t given many and it had been years. Still, he knew what  _ he _ liked and wasn’t terribly worried, not hesitating to open up and suck Trunks down as far as he could as Trunks gasped and threw his head back. 

“ _ F-fuck, Goten, shit, _ ” Trunks cried, and Goten decided that Trunks’ blissed out babbling and moans were the hottest things he’d ever heard. He took his time working out a rhythm, finding what seemed to please Trunks the most, and once he did then he opened his eyes and looked up as he bobbed his head up and down. Trunks was a beautiful, disheveled picture of desire, one hand in Goten’s hair and the other braced on the desk, his shirt torn and loosened tie still hanging around his neck, his cheeks a gorgeous pink and mouth open as he panted and moaned for Goten. 

Goten couldn’t help but reach down and rub himself through his pants, needing something to take the edge off before he went insane. He gradually took Trunks deeper and deeper, quickly getting the hang of it, and he was so wrapped up in his task that he made a noise of sheer surprise and confusion when Trunks suddenly pushed him off with a strangled moan. 

“T-too good,” Trunks panted, and Goten wiped at his mouth as he stood back up. He kissed Trunks deeply and hungrily for a few moments until it wasn’t enough anymore, and that was when he pulled away with a growl and sent a tiny ki blast across the desk, sending everything on it flying to the floor. Then he flipped Trunks so that he was bent over the desk, and Goten groped at the firm muscles of his ass as he contemplated what to do with him next. 

“Still want me to fuck you?”

Trunks groaned against the desk. “Fuck yeah.”

Goten bit his lip. “I didn’t bring any lube or anything.”

“Don’t care,” Trunks insisted. “Just want you.”

Goten raised a brow, Trunks’ desperation fueling his own. “All right,” he relented, leaning down and kissing at the small of Trunks’ back before dropping back down to his knees. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you  _ real _ wet and ready.”

And that was Trunks’ only warning before Goten’s hands pried his cheeks apart and made room for his face. Trunks moaned in surprise at the first hot, wet slide of Goten’s tongue, but he quickly relaxed and gave into him. Goten hummed and gave it everything he had, carefully opening Trunks up with his tongue and fingers and making good on his promise to make sure he was wet enough. And all the while Trunks seemed to  _ love _ it, rocking back against Goten’s face and gripping the desk as if for dear life, moaning like a whore and almost coming just from that until Goten finally pulled away, satisfied with his work. 

“All right, Trunks,” he murmured, shoving his pants down his thighs and gripping his cock to guide himself in, waiting before pressing inside. “Ready?”

Trunks was drooling against the desk, his hair damp with sweat on his forehead and body taut with tension and need. “God yes, Ten, I need it.”

“You need it, huh?”

“Yes,  _ fuck _ , put it in!”

“Yes, sir.” Goten smirked and plunged inside, not stopping until he bottomed out. Somewhere in his mind during that intense, almost overwhelming moment, he wondered what the outside world would think if they saw this - the world’s youngest billionaire CEO, getting fucked silly by his best friend right on top of his desk. 

Then again, as tantalizing as that idea was, Goten decided he much preferred being the only one to get to see him like this. 

“You okay?” Goten asked, sliding a palm up Trunks’ sweat-slicked back as he began slowly thrusting into him. “Doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“No, it’s perfect,” Trunks groaned, already moving back to meet each thrust. “Harder, Ten.”

Goten growled lowly and gave him exactly what he was asking for. He started slowly pounding into Trunks, each roll of his hips making the desk groan and shift very slightly across the floor, but neither man cared. Goten felt like he was burning from the inside out, like the deeper he sank into Trunks the more hopelessly addicted to him he became, and he didn’t have the wits to worry about that or be concerned. His world had shrunk down to Trunks and only Trunks, and not even a damn apocalypse could have pulled Goten away from him in those moments. 

“Fuck, you feel so perfect,” Goten groaned, leaning down and covering Trunks’ body with his, breathing hard and hot against the back of his neck. “So hot, so tight. Like you were fucking  _ made _ for me.”

Trunks whimpered in bliss, fingers curling against the edges of the desk and threatening to break the wood under his Saiyan grip. “Faster, Ten,  _ faster _ .”

Goten sped up, and he also slid both arms under Trunks and wrapped them around his chest and middle before yanking him up and off the desk. Trunks yelped at the change and let Goten hold up his weight entirely, holding on to Goten’s arms as he slammed into him and kept Trunks’ back pressed to his chest. 

With no distance left between them in more ways than one, Goten groaned and licked up the side of Trunks’ neck before whispering in his ear, “You’re so hot, baby. So perfect. You like my cock inside you?”

Trunks, reeling from Goten calling him  _ baby _ for the first time ever, gasped and choked out, “Yes,  _ yes _ , I  _ love _ it, Ten.  _ Fuck… _ ”

Goten licked up the shell of his ear, one hand sliding down to start tugging at Trunks’ cock. “I’m not gonna last much longer, baby. You feel too damn good. Want me to come inside you or  _ on _ you?”

“In me,” Trunks replied immediately,  _ desperately _ . “Give it all to me.”

Goten cursed, speeding up his hips and his hand, his own desperation taking hold of him. He waited until he was at the point of no return and then he gasped, “Now, baby. Come for me now, all over this fuckin’ desk.”

Trunks let out a harsh, beautiful cry and obeyed, and Goten watched as he came over his hand and on to the abused desk in front of them. Then Goten’s eyes rolled back and he was coming too, sinking his teeth into Trunks’ shoulder and filling him up just as he’d requested. It was even better than the first time around, Goten thought, and by the time the waves had finally ceased, his knees were threatening to give out from under him. 

But Trunks was trusting Goten with his entire weight, and Goten made sure to not lose his footing. Instead he took a deep breath and carefully slid out of Trunks, then picked him up and carried him to a leather sofa that sat not far away. 

Trunks didn’t say a word as Goten sat down and pulled him into his lap, but judging by the way that Trunks immediately curled up against him and laid his head on Goten’s shoulder, he didn’t mind. Goten ran his hand up and down Trunks’ back soothingly, closing his eyes and leaning his chin against the top of Trunks’ head. 

This was nice. He could get used to this, he thought. And not just for the sex either, but for all of it. 

Then Trunks’ unexpectedly small, nervous voice roused him from his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, Ten,” Trunks mumbled against his collarbone. “We shouldn’t be doing this. It’s my fault.”

Goten’s eyes popped open. He lifted Trunks’ chin with his hand and stared at him incredulously. “Seriously? First of all I came  _ here _ and hit on  _ you _ . Second, I don’t see a damn thing to be sorry about.”

“You’re… cheating with me,” Trunks pointed out weakly. “And you’ve never been a cheater.”

That was true. Goten had always prided himself on his loyalty and fidelity, but he had thrown it away astonishingly quickly once Trunks came into play. Goten took a deep breath and shrugged, still too high on Trunks to fully feel the guilt that was slowly setting back in. 

“I don’t know, Trunks,” he said quietly. “Things are just… different with you. You’ll always come first for me.”

Trunks’ eyes softened. Goten offered him a small smile, and Trunks returned it before leaning in and kissing him softly. 

“You’ll always come first for me, too,” Trunks murmured after, eyes closed and nose brushing Goten’s. Goten let the sweet words wash over him, then pulled Trunks back in for another kiss. One kiss became many more, and the heat between them gradually built back up until it was too hot to ignore any longer. 

Goten laid Trunks down on his back on the couch, smirking down at him and noting, “Getting hard again for me already?”

Trunks grinned back, laying his arms over his head and looking up at Goten through his lashes. “Maybe. You gonna do something about it?”

Goten shivered, licked his lips, and dove back in.


End file.
